


I've got you

by BeggingForHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, kara needs some love, lena luthor is too precious for this world, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggingForHope/pseuds/BeggingForHope
Summary: Kara has been having a week full of stress that will never end. Luckily she has the most loving girlfriend in the world.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head

Kara was exhausted. It seemed like the world was out to get her lately. Her job was stressful, and every day when she finally was ready to go home it seemed like Supergirl was needed. Finally, today as she was leaving work she called Alex who assured her there were no pressing matters she needed to attend to. Alex told her to go home, and to get some much-needed rest. But Kara did not go home, instead she flew to her favorite place in the world, Lena’s apartment.

Lena wasn’t home yet, (of course she wasn’t it was only 6:30), but Lena had given her an extra key, so she let herself in and slumped onto the couch. Kara dug her phone out of her pocket and sent Lena a text, so she wouldn’t be startled when she came home to a not so empty apartment. Then Kara promptly fell asleep, not even bothering to eat dinner.

Lena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out. She was at L-Corp checking up on things since she had been at CatCo most of the week.  
Kara: Don’t freak when you come home, no aliens in the city today so I came over.  
Lena: I’ll come home soon, just wrapping a few things up

Lena smiled to herself waiting for the heart emoji reply that Kara always sent her as a final word, but nothing came. A small frown worked it's way across her face but she shook it off and focused on getting through her last few emails so she could get home as soon as possible. 

Kara rolled over on the couch still sleeping lightly. She turned her face right into one of Lena's sweatshirts that was draped over the back of the couch. The smell of Lena filled all of Kara's senses and she hummed contently. 

Kara didn't wake when Lena opened the door and stepped into the apartment. Not even the smell of the takeout in her hands woke the sleeping alien. Lena kicked off her shoes and walked silently over to the couch where Kara was laying. A slow sweet smile grew across her face as she came upon Kara clutching her hoodie. 

Lena crouched down and placed the softest of kisses on Kara's forehead. Kara groaned and rolled to face Lena instinctively reaching out to grab the wonderful smell of her favorite person that was now enveloping her. When Kara's hands made contact with Lena's she gradually opened her eyes. 

Kara smiled and all Lena could do was smile back. “Are you okay beautiful?” Lena asked. “Mmmmm I'm much better now.” Kara replied lacing her fingers together with Lena's. “What's wrong baby?” Lena continued. Kara just looked up at her with slightly watery eyes, the sight shattered Lena's heart to pieces. She felt like a part of her soul just died seeing something so precious look so hurt. 

“I've just been really stressed and I've really missed you.” Kara replied. Lena let a small smile turn up the corner of her mouth. She leaned forward and gave Kara another kiss on the head before sitting her up and enveloping her girlfriend. “I'm right here,” Lena assured her. “No matter how busy I get trying to keep these companies flowing, I am never going anywhere. I am yours and with you forever.” 

Kara stood up pulling Lena up with her so she could get a proper hug. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's muscular figure and she felt Kara slump into the embrace, leaning down to rest the weight of her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena let her hands settle into the small of Kara's back and she whispered in her ear through blonde curls “How about you let me relieve some of that stress for you.” 

Kara pulled back, looked Lena in the eyes and nodded. But first, they had to stop to eat, Kara needed some sustenance. Once finished with dinner Lena set Kara's plate to the side and pulled her up to her feet once again. “You know,” Lena husked in Kara's ear. “I have been missing you all week too. In more ways than one.” As she said that she let the tips of her fingers slip barely under Kara's waistband, but not far enough to touch anything. When Lena heard Kara's sharp inhale she raked her teeth lightly over Kara's ear and lightly tugged at her earlobe. 

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and started to walk to the bedroom. Kara let her body be pulled in the direction of the mattress and followed Lena as the climbed on. Lena scooted up the bed, dragging Kara with her and pulled Kara on top of her. Their lips connected. Soft, slow, languid kissed exchanged between the two. Kara felt so good, kissing Lena so sensually drained all of the tension out of her shoulders. Slowly Lena untucked Kara's shirt and brushed her fingers across Kara's soft stomach. She slid Kara's shirt off her shoulders and tugged off her belt. 

Kara used one hand to cradle the back of Lena's head and used the other to start working on Lena's tight fitting shirt. As Lena's hand traveled to start unbuttoning Kara's pants both of their heart rates began to accelerate. Everything was moving in slow motion, neither of them were in a hurry, eager to cherish this intimate moment. 

The pair continued to undress each other until they were left in underwear and bras. Lena slowly rolled them over and Kara complied. Lena ran her hand up Kara's stomach and dipped it under her bra to cup her breast. With a soft squeeze from Lena's hand Kara broke the kiss for the first time, letting her head fall back on the pillow. Lena used this opportunity to kiss along the length of Kara's throat down to her collarbone. Lena unhooked Kara's bra sliding it off, and then sliding her panties down her long slender legs. Immediately following Lena also removed her own clothing. She lay on top of Kara letting as much area of their skin touch as possible.

Lena slipped her thigh between Kara's legs and gave an experimental push. Kara let out a deep content sigh. She could stay like this forever, feeling so connected to the woman she loved and so cared for. Lena continued slow movements touching and feeling the expanse of Kara's body. Lena wanted to take all of the stress out of Kara's body and was fully intending to be completely selfless. She alternated sucking and groping Kara's breasts, relishing in the little sighs she received each time she changed up speed or pressure. 

Kara slid her hand into Lena's hair to keep her head right in place. Kara was starting to get very aroused and Lena could tell by the increasing slickness on her thigh. Lena removed her mouth from Kara's breast and moved to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Relax darling” Lena whispered. “I've got you and nothing bad can touch you here.” And Kara knew those words to be true. Her body was radiating warmth from Lena's ministrations and her heart was radiating warmth from Lena's words. 

Finally Lena started to grind her thigh between Kara's legs. She placed her head over Kara's shoulder so her lips were right with Kara's left ear. As Lena picked up her pace and force a little she began to pant in Kara's ear and that drove Kara insane. Kara began to rock her hips up to meet Lena's thrusting. Even though Lena wanted Kara to relax completely she decided to allow this. She tugged on Kara's earlobe again with her teeth and used her left hand to interlace her fingers with Kara's right hand and raise them above Kara's head. 

Every move Lena made build pleasure in Kara's lower abdomen. She couldn't believe she was building up so much without any sort of penetration from Lena, but Lena's thigh was putting pressure in all the right places. Lena could hear and feeling Kara's breathing start to become a little more erratic and saw her eyes screw closed. Kara started frantically grinding her hips up to Lena's thigh. Lena moved her mouth back to Kara's and she kissed Kara in between soft pants and moans. Finally Kara stopped moving her mouth against Lena's as her orgasm washed over her. Lena kept rocking her thigh between Kara's legs until Kara gently pushed up on Lena's shoulders. 

Lena looked up at Kara and pressed the most gentle, long kiss to her lips. Lena rolled off to the side and nestled her head between Kara's neck and shoulder. Kara trailed her fingers up and down the lines of Lena's shoulder and neck. As Kara started to drift off to sleep Lena leaned up one more time to whisper in her ear “I've always got you.” And the last bit of tension drained from Kara's body as they cuddled together and let sleep overcome them.


End file.
